Minami Kotori
= Character Profile = * Japanese Name: 南 ことり * Age: 16 * Birthday: September 12 (Virgo) * Blood Type: O * Height: 159cm * Hobbies: Making Sweets * Three Sizes: B80 / W58 / H80 * Favorite Food: Cheesecake * Least Favorite Food: Garlic * Main Attribute: Pure * CV: Uchida Aya A 16-year-old, second-year high school student and Honoka's closest friend. They've been together since kindergarten. In contrast to Honoka, she has a kind and gentle personality, focuses on her studies, and is a model student. Although she's so gentle, she's also confident and reliable. Home Screen 穂乃果ちゃんと海未ちゃんは幼馴染なんです。小さいころからいつも一緒♪ Honoka-chan and Umi-chan are my childhood friends. We've always been together since we were kids. ♪ 練習でケガしたりしたら教えてくださいね？私が治療しちゃいますよ♪ If you get hurt during practice, make sure you tell me, okay? I'll help treat it. ♪ 私、結構手先が器用で、µ'sの衣装を作ったりもしてるんです。 I'm pretty good with my hands, so I make all of the outfits for µ's. あなたの元気な顔が見れて嬉しいです。 Seeing your energetic face makes me happy. こんな季節はゆっくり過ごしたいですね。 (Spring only) This season really makes me want to take it easy. 暑くないですか？ことりがあおいであげます♪ (Summer only) Are you hot? I'll fan you. ♪ 紅葉を見に行きませんか？ (Fall only) Do you want to go see all the pretty leaves with me? 寒い！…風邪とか引いてませんか？''(Winter only)'' It's cold! ...You haven't caught a cold, have you? みんなが喜んでくれるように頑張ります♪ (SRs/URs, 5AM - 5PM only) I'll do my best to make everyone happy. ♪ お疲れ様です♪頑張り過ぎて、ないですか？ (SRs/URs, 5PM - 5AM only) Good job. ♪ You're not pushing yourself too hard, are you? おはようございます！今日も頑張りましょう♪ (URs, 5AM - 11AM only) Good morning! Let's give it our all today too. ♪ ふあっ！べ、別に妄想とかしてないですよ？ (URs, 11AM - 5PM only) Wah! N-No, I wasn't spacing out or anything. あ、シャツのボタン取れかけてます……付けるから動かないでくださいね？ (URs, 5PM - 11PM only) Ah, your shirt button came off... I'll fix it for you, so stay still, okay? 遅くまで起きてちゃダメですよ～。早寝早起きが、健康の秘訣です (URs, 11PM - 5AM only) You shouldn't stay up so late~ Early to bed and early to rise is the key to good health. あんまり見ないでください…。恥ずかしい… (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #30; UR #119 only) ''Please don't stare at me so much... It's embarrassing... 私たちのステージで、みなさんを元気にしたいんです♪ ''(Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #39; R #300; transformed R #336; transformed R #496; R #612; transformed R #681; high kizuna SR #228; high kizuna SR #237; SR #446; SR #518; high kizuna SR #621; SR #713; high kizuna SR #736; UR #204; high kizuna UR #249; high kizuna UR #463 only) I want to make everyone happy with our performances. ♪ 私たちを導いて下さいね♪ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #48; transformed R #286; transformed R #432; transformed R #571; R #593; high kizuna SR #111; SR #190; SR #228; SR #237; high kizuna SR #446; high kizuna SR #518; SR #621; high kizuna SR #713; SR #736; high kizuna UR #119; high kizuna UR #204; UR #249; UR #463 only) Please show us the way. ♪ 待ちました？…なーんて、デートの予行練習です♪ (Untransformed SR #57 only) Did you wait long? ...I'm just rehearsing for our date. ♪ ことりの歌声で、みんなのことを癒したいな♪ (Transformed SR #57; SR #111, SR #190; UR #67 only) I want to soothe everyone with my singing voice. ♪ あなただけの専属ナースもいいかなあ…なんて…えへ。 (High kizuna, transformed SR #57 only) I'm your personal nurse... Just kidding... Ehe. このパジャマ気に入ってるんですけど…じっと見られると恥ずかしい… (Untransformed SR #75 only) These are my favorite pajamas... but it's embarrassing if you keep staring at them... 羊さんですよーもふもふしててたのしー、です。 (Transformed SR #75 only) I'm a sheep~ It's so fun being fluffy~ ほら、もふもふで気持ちいいですよー……ついでにことりを撫でてほしいな♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #75 only) I'm all fluffy and it'll feel soft to the touch... While you're at it, I want you to pet me too. ♪ 一緒にどこか…いきませんか？ (Untransformed SR #92 only) Do you... want to go somewhere together? みんなにお菓子を振舞いたいと思います♪ (Transformed SR #92 only) I want to treat everyone to some sweets. ♪ お菓子と一緒に……私の気持ちも受け取ってくれますか？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #92 only) Will you... accept my feelings along with my sweets? 下校時間に空が明るいと～、なんだか得した気分だよねっ！ (Untransformed SR #131 only) *placeholder* 泳いだ後は水分補給！今日はリラックス効果のあるハーブティを淹れてきたの～っ (Transformed SR #131 only) *placeholder* お外でたっぷり遊んだから～、今日はぬるめのお風呂にゆっくり入りたいな♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #131 only) *placeholder* ピッピッ！ピッピッ！笛の音に合わせて行進するのって、なんだかおもしろーいっ (Untransformed SR #169 only) Fwee fwee! Fwee fwee! Marching in time to a whistle is kinda fun. 身体を動かすのは、嫌いじゃないよ♪スキップしながら、歌っちゃうんだ～ (Transformed SR #169 only) *placeholder* お疲れさま！ことりとおやつの時間にしよう♪ユニフォームのかたちのクッキー焼いてきたの (High kizuna, transformed SR #169 only) Nice work! Let's eat desserts together. ♪ I made a cake in the shape of our uniforms. お料理って面白いよね～お鍋でコトコト煮て、出来上がりを待つのとか～結構楽しいの♪ (Untransformed SR #178 only) *placeholder* お料理してると、自然と歌を歌っちゃうの。恥ずかしいから、みんなには内緒だよ～っ (Transformed SR #178 only) When I cook, I naturally start singing. It's sort of embarrassing, so keep it a secret from everyone~ 今度はことり特製ホットケーキを作るね「だいすき♪」ってクリームで描いちゃうんだ♪うふっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #178 only) This time I made my special pancakes. I wrote "I love you ♪" on it with cream. ♪ Ehe~ ケガしちゃったんですか？ことりが絆創膏貼ってあげますね♪ (Untransformed SR #182 only) Did you get hurt? I'll put the bandage on for you, okay? ♪ 早寝早起きが健康のコツです♪毎朝あなたにモーニングコールしてもいいですか？ (Transformed SR #182 only) *placeholder* 保健委員さん、ずっと続けちゃおうかな？あなたの成長をずっと隣で見ていられるから……☆ (High kizuna, transformed SR #182 only) I think I'll keep being a health committee member. That way, I can keep watching your growth... ☆ クリスマスといえば～、クリスマスケーキだよね♪今年はどんなケーキにしようかな？ (Untransformed SR #201 only) When you think of Christmas, you're definitely reminded of Christmas cakes! ♪ What kind of cake I should make this year? クリスマスの予定って空いてる～？ことりと一緒に、おいしいもの食べようよ♪ (Transformed SR #201 only) Do you have any plans on Christmas~? Let's go eat delicious things together! ♪ いちごを食べると甘酸っぱくて～、きゅんってして～、あなたと一緒にいるとき見たい☆ (High kizuna, transformed SR #201 only) Strawberries taste bittersweet and make my chest tighten, just like when I'm with you. ☆ 窓に『はぁ～』って息をふきかけると、白くなるよね～ことりはマカロンの絵を描いちゃった♪ (Untransformed SR #210 only) You know how when you go "Haa~" to a window, it turns white~? I drew a macaroon on it. ♪ 晴れ着を着ると、自然と動きも丁寧になるんです。なんでだろう？　着るもののパワーってすごい♪ (Transformed SR #210 only) *placeholder* あなたに幸せをもらってるから、ことりもあなたに幸せをあげられたらいいなって思うんだ……☆ (High kizuna, transformed SR #210 only) *placeholder* もうすぐ冬が終わりますね。マフラーと手袋も、また次の冬までさようならです (Untransformed SR #255 only) Winter's going to be ending soon. We'll have to say goodbye to our scarves and gloves until the next time it comes. おかしいな～　どこに行っちゃったのかなあ？？ (Transformed SR #255 only) *placeholder* 今度は一緒にチョコを作ってみますか？途中でペロッて味見するのも美味しいですよ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #255 only) *placeholder* 暖かくなってきたね～　今日は一緒にお散歩に行きませんか？ (Untransformed SR #269 only) *placeholder* ふわぁ……　少し眠くなってきちゃいました…… (Transformed SR #269 only) *placeholder* ことり、お昼寝のときに夢をみちゃった♪もしかしたら、あなたと同じ夢かも……☆ (High kizuna, transformed SR #269 only) *placeholder* 朝起きたときに、ヒヤッてしない季節になりましたね～ (Untransformed SR #274 only) It's not so chilly in the mornings anymore~ よーし、今日は頑張ってことりさん探さなくっちゃ！ (Transformed SR #274 only) All right, I'll do my best to find birds today! あっ、あっちにもことりさんいますね～♪あなたと一緒に探せるなんて、ことり嬉しいですっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #274 only) Ah, there are some more birds over there~ ♪ I'm so happy that I get to look for them with you! 果物って美味しい上に、見た目もかわいいっ♪あなたはどんな果物が好きですか～？ (Untransformed SR #277 only) *placeholder* 次はどんなスイーツを作ろうかな～？　頑張ってアイシングクッキーに挑戦しちゃおうかなっ (Transformed SR #277 only) *placeholder* スイーツ♪　スイーツ♪　せっかくのバイキングだから、いっぱい食べましょうね (High kizuna, transformed SR #277 only) *placeholder* 真姫ちゃんのピアノの演奏会、ことりも行ってみたいなあ♪ (Untransformed SR #343 only) *placeholder* けっこんしき♪　けっこんしき♪　あっもちろんことりの結婚式じゃありませんよ～ (Transformed SR #343 only) *placeholder* ことりは、あなたに喜んでもらえるドレスがいいかな、なんて……えへへ (High kizuna, transformed SR #343 only) *placeholder* 春のふわふわってした空気が、夏の元気な空気に変わってきましたね～ (Untransformed SR #365 only) *placeholder* 人魚さんはお好きですか？ことり人魚も気に入ってもらえたら、嬉しいな☆ (Transformed SR #365 only) *placeholder* そうだ、あなたの顔を描いたうろこも作っちゃおうかな♪絶対かわいいと思うっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #365 only) *placeholder* プールで遊んでると、水しぶきがキラキラしてとっても綺麗……☆ (Untransformed SR #369 only) *placeholder* ウォーターガンを構えると、なんだかドキドキしちゃうの。何でかなあ？ (Transformed SR #369 only) *placeholder* ことりが勝ったら、あなたのソフトクリームをあーんってして食べさせてくださいね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #369 only) *placeholder* 今日は穂乃果ちゃんと海未ちゃんと一緒に、お洋服を買いに行くの♪ (Untransformed SR #404 only) *placeholder* 新しい衣装がもうすぐ出来上がりますよ～　出来上がったらあなたに1番に見せに行っちゃう♪ (Transformed SR #404 only) *placeholder* あなたが近くにいると、ことりはとても安心するの。ずっと一緒だったらいいのにな……☆ (High kizuna, transformed SR #404 only) *placeholder* 遊園地って言ったら、メリーゴーランドですよね。早く乗りたいなあ……☆ (Untransformed SR #440 only) *placeholder* 見て見て♪　かぼちゃのランタンかわいい～っ　ことりもかぼちゃをかぶってみたいな (Transformed SR #440 only) *placeholder* 大好きの気持ち、足りてますか？　足りなかったら、いつでも言ってくださいね (High kizuna, transformed SR #440 only) *placeholder* 今日は寒いですねえ……　帰りにスープ屋さんに寄っていこうっと (Untransformed SR #453 only) *placeholder* 星座の早見盤を買いました！　今度、凛ちゃんと希ちゃんと一緒に星を見ようって約束してるんだ (Transformed SR #453 only) *placeholder* 外は寒いけど、あなたと一緒だから寒くありません……なんて♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #453 only) *placeholder* 鼻の頭が赤くなってますよ～　うふ、かわいいっ (Untransformed SR #504 only) *placeholder* 今年のお正月は、たーっくさん盛り上げたいと思います！　えい、えい、お～っ！ (Transformed SR #504 only) *placeholder* あなたが好きな果物も、袋に入れておきますね。匂いに誘われて、あなたが会いに来てくれるかも♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #504 only) *placeholder* お雑煮を作ったの。お母さんにも美味しいねって言われちゃった♪ (Untransformed SR #509 only) *placeholder* アルパカさんも大好きだけど、ひつじさんもだーいすきっ！　どっちか一つなんて、選べませんっ (Transformed SR #509 only) *placeholder* ……あなたといると、幸せの香りがします！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #509 only) *placeholder* レースペーパーでラッピングして…と。ことりのチョコ、受け取ってもらえるかなあ (Untransformed SR #535 only) *placeholder* 今年のバレンタインデーはチョコタルトにしてみたよ。くまちゃんの形にしてみました～！ (Transformed SR #535 only) *placeholder* 穂乃果ちゃんと海未ちゃんって、女の子から見ても本当に魅力的なの。大好きっ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #535 only) *placeholder* 季節の変わり目は着るものを選ぶのが難しいよね～　薄い羽織り物を持ち歩くのがオススメだよ (Untransformed SR #546 only) *placeholder* 穂乃果ちゃんと海未ちゃんとことり。私たちの心は、どこかで通じ合ってると思うの (Transformed SR #546 only) *placeholder* 大好きの魔法は、心の中でだいすきだいすきだいすきだいすき……って唱えるんですよ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #546 only) *placeholder* 穂乃果ちゃんが集めてるシールを見せてもらってるの♪　シールってこんなに種類があるんだね～ (Untransformed SR #583 only) Honoka-chan showed me her collection of stickers. I didn't know there were so many kinds of those. たまごに穴を開けて……っと。うふふ。イースターの準備です♡ (Transformed SR #583 only) *placeholder* やったあ！エッグハント、あなたのたまごを見つけたよ。お部屋に飾ろーっと♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #583 only) *placeholder* 暖かくなると練習もはかどるよね。今度のお休みは気合いを入れてレッスンしようっと♪ (Untransformed SR #586 only) *placeholder* 今年はパステルカラーが流行だよね。ショップもみんな優しい色合いで、うっとりしちゃうな……♡ (Transformed SR #586 only) *placeholder* あなたがことりの好きなお洋服を着てくれたら、あなたのことがもっと好きになっちゃうかも……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #586 only) *placeholder* 海に白いふわふわしたものが浮いてても、くらげかもしれないから、さわったらめっ、ですよ (Untransformed SR #648 only) *placeholder* 小さい子がにこにこしてると、私もにこにこしてきちゃうの。幸せをもらってるみたい♪ (Transformed SR #648 only) *placeholder* 私たちを知ってるのはあなたしかいなくて……あなた一人の力がどれだけ大きいか、感じるの (High kizuna, transformed SR #648 only) *placeholder* 今日は学校のプール開放日だから、一緒に泳ぎに行こうよ♪　ことり、頑張って泳いじゃう！ (Untransformed SR #655 only) *placeholder* 穂乃果ちゃん、ちゃんと日焼け止めを塗らないとダメですよ～っ (Transformed SR #655 only) *placeholder* 髪を乾かすから、じっとしていてね～　うふ。私の好きな時間です♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #655 only) *placeholder* 夏のマストアイテムは大きな麦わら帽子♪　日よけにもなるし、何よりかわいいっ♡ (Untransformed SR #677 only) *placeholder* 今日ね、お祭りがあるんだ。もしよかったら……あなたと行きたいなあって (Transformed SR #677 only) *placeholder* ことりは、すぐに衣装のことばかり考えちゃって……でも、あなたのことも考えてるからね (High kizuna, transformed SR #677 only) *placeholder* 出かけますよ～　うふ。行き先はまだ秘密ですっ♪ (Untransformed SR #688 only) *placeholder* 小さい頃に忍者のテレビを観てたから……うふ。忍者にはちょっぴりあこがれてるの (Transformed SR #688 only) *placeholder* ねえねえ、もう一度あなたの手をさわってもいい？　……うふ、すべすべっ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #688 only) *placeholder* 今日は動物園にスケッチしに来ました。次のステージは、どんな衣装にしようかな～。 (Untransformed SR #706 only) *placeholder* あなたはどんな動物が好き？　ことりと同じだったら、嬉しいな♪ (Transformed SR #706 only) *placeholder* ねえ、ことりといっしょにスケッチしませんか？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #706 only) *placeholder* もう……あんまり無理しちゃだめですよ？ (UR #88 only, all states) *placeholder* 私はみんなを……癒したいだけなんです (Untransformed UR #88 only) *placeholder* エンジェルハートで世界中を癒します♪ (Transformed UR #88 only) *placeholder* でも……ことりの一番はやっぱりいつでもあなたなんです♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #88 only) *placeholder* 今日はμ'sの練習、お休みなんだ。一緒に遊びに行く～？ (Untransformed UR #155 only) *placeholder* 浴衣は～、小物使いがポイントになるんだよっ♪似合ってるかな～？？ (Transformed UR #155 only) *placeholder* ええっ！？伝説のメイドがいるらしい！？そ、そういうのはことりよく分からないの～っ (High kizuna, transformed UR #155 only) *placeholder* えへへ。ことりのお気に入りのルームウェアです♪さわると気持ちいいですよ～ (Untransformed UR #315 only) *placeholder* あれ？あれあれ～？もしかして、ことり……小さくなっちゃったんでしょうか？ (Transformed UR #315 only) Huh? Huh~? Did I... shrink? ことりがポケットから落っこちないように、やさしく持ち上げてくださいね……♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #315 only) Make sure you hold onto me properly so that I don't fall out of your pocket... ♪ 布地は使う分だけ買わなきゃって分かってるんだけど、つい買いすぎちゃうんです…… (Untransformed UR #378 only) *placeholder* チャイナドレスのスリットから見える脚って、綺麗だよね。なんだかドキドキしちゃう (Transformed UR #378 only) *placeholder* 今日は素敵な夢が見られそう……　あなたも夢に出てきてくれるかな？　おやすみなさい……☆ (High kizuna, transformed UR #378 only) *placeholder* これからみんなで旅行に行くの！　移動中に食べるお菓子を、穂乃果ちゃんと選んできたよ (Untransformed UR #476 only) *placeholder* ふう、ふう……　海未ちゃーん、スキー特訓もいいけど一旦休憩しようよ～ (Transformed UR #476 only) *placeholder* 海未ちゃんと穂乃果ちゃんと三人でスキー、楽しかった♪　今から三人で温泉に行ってきまーすっ (High kizuna, transformed UR #476 only) *placeholder* 海未ちゃんはかわいいし、どんなヘアアレンジも似合うと思うな。海未ちゃん、髪を梳かしますよ～ (Untransformed UR #565 only) *placeholder* ことりパトロール実施中です！　困ったことがあったら、ことりを呼んでね♪ (Transformed UR #565 only) *placeholder* ええっ、あなたも逮捕されたいの？うふふ。悪い子はギュッてしちゃいますよ～ (High kizuna, transformed UR #565 only) *placeholder* 私たちが手品を……？　うふふ、面白そう！　せっかくだから、ちゃんと出来るようになりたいな (Untransformed UR #634 only) *placeholder* ワン、ツー、スリー☆　手品なら、ことりにお任せっ！ (Transformed UR #634 only) *placeholder* あなたも手品を覚えたいの？　じゃあ、ことりが手取り足取り教えてあげるね。頑張っちゃう！ (High kizuna, transformed UR #634 only) *placeholder* 憧れの中世ヨーロッパ風のドレス！　みんなが着てるの早く見てみたいな～ (Untransformed UR #726 only) *placeholder* ステキ！　普段からこんなに素敵なドレスを着ていたなんて、昔の女の子が羨ましいな～ (Transformed UR #726 only) *placeholder* えへへ、くるくるって回ると裾のところがふわ～って広がるの、スゴく楽しい！ (High kizuna, transformed UR #726 only) *placeholder* Tapping the Character サポートはことりにおまかせです。 I'll be there to support you. お呼びでしょうか？ Did you call for me? 何かありました？ Did something happen? …今、何をしようとしたんですか？ ...What were you trying to do just now? わわっ、びっくりしました… Wawa, that surprised me... やっ...くすぐったいですよ～。 No... That tickles~ や、やめてくださいよ～。 P-Please stop that~ な、なにするんですか～？ Wh-What are you doing~? ちょ、ちょっとここでは……我慢してください。 (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) W-Wait, here is a bit... Please hold back for now. …それ以上は妄想の中だけにしてください♪ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) ...Please keep the rest within your fantasies. ♪ きゃ、きゃー、そんなことされたら… (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) K-Kyaa! If you do that... Other Screens 読みたいストーリーを選んでくださいね。 (Story screen) Choose a story you want to read. 部員のみなさんの様子が見られますよ。 (Club members screen) You can check up on your club members here. ラブカストーンを使ってLPを回復することができるんです。 (Shop screen) You can use loveca stones to replenish your LP. お友達はどうしてるでしょう？ (Friends screen) How are your friends doing? Event-Triggered プレゼントが届いているみたいですよ！ (When there are available presents) It looks like some presents have arrived! 練習、しませんか？もう少し、付き合ってほしいです。 (When a lesson is possible) Want to practice some more? I want to stay with you for a little longer. あ、特別練習ができるみたいですよ。 (When a special lesson is possible) Ah, you can do a special lesson. 新しい情報があるみたいです (When there is unread news) You have some new news. まだ読んでないストーリーがあるみたいです。 (When there are unread stories) You have some stories you haven't read yet. 勧誘に行きましょう。 (When the daily normal box draw hasn't been done) Let's go recruit some new members. イベント開催中、みたいですよ？参加しませんか？ (When there is an event going on) There's an event going on. Why not participate? 課題を確認してくださいね。 (When there are incomplete assignments) Make sure you check your assignments. もう少し、ライブしませんか？ (When there are new live stages) Do you want to do some more live performances? Date-Triggered ハッピーニューイヤーです♪　今年も楽しい一年にしましょうね～ (New Year's Day; January 1) Happy New Year. ♪ Let's make this year another fun one~ はなよちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう♪　今日はね、おにぎりのカタチのケーキを作ったんだ……☆ (Hanayo's birthday; January 17) Happy birthday, Hanayo-chan. ♪ I made a cake in the shape of a rice ball today... ☆ あはは……今日はみんな鬼と戦ってるみたい。ことりは凛ちゃんと一緒にお豆たべようっと (Setsubun; February 3) Ahaha... Looks like everyone's fighting demons today. I told Rin-chan I'd eat beans together with her. 今日はバレンタインデーです♪　ことりの気持ちがいっぱい詰まったチョコレートをあげちゃいます (Valentine's Day; February 14) Today's Valentine's Day. ♪ I'm going to give out chocolate filled with my feelings. お雛様は、丁寧に扱ってくださいね。お人形をしまうのは、天気がいい日限定！です (Doll Festival; March 3) Make sure you handle the Empress doll gently. You should only put away the dolls on a day with good weather! 今日はホワイトデーだから、マカロンいーっぱい作ってきました！　みんなたくさん食べてね♪ (White Day; March 14) Today's White Day, so I made lots of macarons! Dig in, everyone. ♪ これから海未ちゃんのお誕生日会なの。海未ちゃん喜んでくれるかな？えへへ、顔がにやけちゃう (Umi's birthday; March 15) Umi-chan's birthday party is about to start. I hope she likes it. Ehehe, I can't stop myself from smiling. ピアノが上手な真姫ちゃん。ピアノを弾くときの指が綺麗な真姫ちゃん♪　お誕生日おめでとう～ (Maki's birthday; April 19) Maki-chan plays the piano so well, and her fingers are so beautiful when she plays. ♪ Happy birthday~ 穂乃果ちゃんと一緒に作ったかしわ餅、美味しい♪　やっぱりこどもの日は、かしわ餅ですよね～ (Children's Day; May 5) The kashiwa mochi I made with Honoka-chan is delicious. ♪ You can't have Children's Day without it~ 希ちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう♪希ちゃんのおちゃめさんなところが、ことりは好きです♪ (Nozomi's birthday; June 9) Happy birthday, Nozomi-chan. ♪ I love the mischievous side of you. ♪ ちょきちょき……花陽ちゃんと一緒に七夕の飾りを作ってるんだ♪　次はお星さまとしようっと (Tanabata; July 7) *snip* *snip*... I'm making Tanabata decorations with Hanayo-chan. ♪ We were thinking about making some stars next. 七夕のお願い事、みんながみんなの大切な人と過ごせますようにって書いたよ。叶うといいな♪ (Tanabata; July 7) I wished for everyone to be able to spend the day with their loved ones. I hope it gets granted. ♪ うふふ。今日は海ちゃんの日ですよ～海ちゃんに似合いそうなパジャマを用意してきたの♪ (Marine Day 2014; July 21, 2014) Ehehe, today is Umi-chan's day~ I made pajamas that would look good on her. ♪ 海未ちゃんは昼の海より、夜の海って感じ。静かで優しくて、落ち着いてて……うふ。大好き♪ (Marine Day 2015; July 20, 2015) Umi-chan feels more like the sea at night than the one at day. She's quiet, kind, and relaxing... Ehe, I love her. ♪ にこちゃんのお誕生日ケーキ、2のローソクと5のローソクで、にっこにっこにーにしたんだよ♪ (Nico's birthday; July 22) I used birthday candles in the shape of 2 and 5 to spell out "Nico Nico Smile" (25252) on Nico-chan's birthday cake. ♪ にこちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう♡　にこちゃんはやっぱり憧れのスクールアイドルだよ♪ (Nico's birthday; July 22) Happy birthday, Nico-chan. ♡ You're definitely the school idol I want to be. ♪ お誕生日おめでとう、穂乃果ちゃん♪　これからも、かわいいかわいい穂乃果ちゃんでいてね♪ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Happy birthday, Honoka-chan. ♪ Make sure you keep being your cute self. ♪ ハッピーバースデーディア穂乃果ちゃ～ん♪　今年も穂乃果ちゃんの元気な歌声をたっくさん聴きたいなあっ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Happy birthday, Honoka-chan. ♪ I want to hear your energetic singing voice a lot this year too! 丸めて、丸めて、出来上がり♪　十五夜には、お月見団子が欠かせないよね～ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2014; September 8, 2014) Roll them up, roll them up, and they're done. ♪ You can't go moon viewing on the Mid-Autumn Festival without dango~ ことり、思ったんだけど……絵里ちゃんって肌が白くて綺麗で、かぐや姫にピッタリかも♡ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2015; September 27, 2015) I've been thinking... Eli-chan's skin is so beautiful and pale. She'd be perfect as Princess Kaguya. ハッピー♪　ハッピー♪　今日はことりのお誕生日です♪みんなでおいしいケーキ食べようね～ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Happy~ ♪ Happy~ ♪ Today's my birthday. ♪ Let's have some delicious cake together with everyone~ あれ？今日がことりのお誕生日って知ってたの？　えへ……嬉しいな。ありがとう♡ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Huh? You knew that it was my birthday today? Hehe... That makes me happy. Thanks. ♡ うふふ。美味しい美味しいケーキが焼けたよ♪今日は、絵里ちゃんのバースデーなんだ～ (Eli's birthday; October 21) Ehehe, the delicious cake is done baking. ♪ Today's Eli-chan's birthday after all~ 絵里ちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう♡　絵里ちゃんはいつだって私たちの憧れのお姉さんなの♪ (Eli's birthday; October 21) Happy birthday, Eli-chan. ♡ You'll always be the older sister that we all admire. ♪ トリックオアトリート☆　お菓子をくれないと、いたずらしちゃうぞ！っていう意味です♪ (Halloween; October 31) Trick or treat! ☆ That means that if you don't give me candy, I'll play a trick on you. ♪ わあ、凛ちゃん、ハロウィンの仮装は猫さんにしたんだね♪　なでなで……かわいい～ (Halloween; October 31) Wah, Rin-chan, you're dressed up as a kitty for Halloween. ♪ *pet pet*... So cute~ これ、ラーメンのぬいぐるみなの～？　かわいい……♪　凛ちゃんのお誕生日にぴったりだね～ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Is this a ramen plushie~? It's so cute... ♪ It's the perfect birthday gift for Rin-chan~ 凛ちゃんはボーイッシュなところも女の子らしいところもかわいいんだよ。お誕生日おめでとうっ♡ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Both Rin-chan's boyish and girly sides are cute. Happy birthday! ♡ クリスマスですよー！　おっきな靴下は用意しましたか～？ (Christmas Day; December 25) It's Christmas! Did you prepare a stocking~? じゃーん！　今年はとっても大きなクリスマスケーキを作ったの♪　みんなでたくさん食べようね♡ (Christmas Day; December 25) Tada! I made a huge Christmas cake this year. ♪ Let's all eat up. ♡ 今年ももうすぐ終わりだね……。大みそかってちょっぴり切ない気持ちになっちゃうの (New Year's Eve; December 31) The year's almost over... New Year's Eve always makes me feel a bit sad. 今年一年、µ'sのみんなと一緒に過ごせてハッピーでした♪　来年もみんなと一緒にいたいなあっ (New Year's Eve; December 31) I'm really happy that I got to spend this year with the rest of µ's. ♪ I want to be with them next year too! 私たちのステージが、みんなの心に届くといいな☆　ことり、頑張っちゃう！ (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 1; January 31, 2015) It'd be great if our concert reached everyone's hearts. ☆ I'll do my best! 今日のライブ衣装、みんなにちょっとずつ手伝ってもらったの。それがすごく嬉しくて……♪ (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 2; February 1, 2015) Everyone helped out with today's outfits. That makes me really happy... ♪ 今日はなんだか映画が観たい気分♪　一緒に映画館に行きませんか～？ (Love Live! The School Idol Movie premiere; June 13, 2015 to July 31, 2015) I feel like watching a movie today. ♪ Do you want to go to the theater together~? Cameos ことりのこと…忘れてませんか？ Have you... forgotten about me? 私のこと、すこーしくらいは思い出してほしいなって。 I wish you'd remember me, even for a little bit. あなたをウールでもふもふしに来ました♪ (Transformed SR #75 only) I'm here to make you all fluffy with wool. ♪ お菓子を作って待ってたのに… (Transformed SR #92 only) I've been making sweets while waiting for you... ドキドキ……今日は保健室で待ってますね (Transformed SR #182 only) Thump, thump... I'll be waiting for you in the nurse's office today. クリスマスケーキ、ことり１人で食べるのはさみしいです～っ…… (Transformed SR #201 only) Eating Christmas cake by myself would be lonely... もうことりさん探すの飽きちゃいましたか？ (Transformed SR #274 only) Did you get bored of looking for birds already?